


Three's Company, Four's Just Annoying

by missfeministfangirl



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, eavesdropping!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fill for a kink meme prompt asking for Tony finding out about Clint/Natasha/Bruce’s adorable but semi-secret relationship. Cute and short</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company, Four's Just Annoying

**Author's Note:**

> self betad

Tony Stark was many things. He was a certified genius, he was a billionaire inventor, a playboy amongst men and women, and a charitable philanthropist. He had been called many names: hero, profiteer, man-whore, man-child—

But no one could call him a gossip. 

Alright, they could, and they had(and ‘they’ were Pepper and Rhodey), but that didn’t matter because they were lying. Tony Stark was a man of scrupulous honesty who would never talk about people behind their backs.

But that didn’t necessarily mean that he didn’t think about them behind their backs. But he wasn’t gossiping. He was…theorizing. He was a scientist after all and scientists theorized, whether it was about subatomic particles—-or the state of their team mates relationships.

Which was why when, on his way back to the lab he happened to overhear the familiar voices of two S.H.E.I.L.D. agents from the T.V. room, he most definitely did not stop to eavesdrop. 

What he did do was stop to gather data. That was another think that scientists did. You couldn’t theorize without data could you?

And he had some interesting theories about agents Barton and Romanoff. The two seemed attached at the hip and not just in a “I’ve-got-my-partners-back” way, but more of a “ I’ve got my partners back because it allows me to stand behind them and ogle their ass” way. They were constantly snarking and bantering with each of and Tony knew better than anyone that sarcasm usually hid some kind of feelings. There was definitely something going on there and now that the avengers had moved into Stark Towers he would finally be able to prove it.

When Tony pressed his ear gently against the closed door he could just barely hear the two of them; the T.V. was on in the background and they seemed to have fallen into their natural mode of communication: sexually-charged argument.

“You actually like this shit?” He heard Tasha ask

“Sure why not? It’s entertaining.”

“No it’s not, and as an actual spy, you should be insulted at how poorly written this is.”

“It’s classic Bond, it’s a bit of harmless fun.”

“I shouldn’t be surprised, you’ve always had appalling taste in movies”

“Well I’m sorry to disappoint. Maybe I can make it up to you, I do have other good qualities.”

He heard Tasha give a soft exhale of breath that could just barely be recognized as a chuckle before saying, “Oh yeah, like what?”

And when silence suddenly fell, Tony knew it was no ordinary silence, to him it was a, “Let’s shut up so we can make out”. Yes! Data gathered, theory confirmed! They were totally doing it. And because he most definitely had been called obnoxious, and rightfully so, he opened the door to catch them in the act and rub it in their faces.

He had only intended to surprise them and tease them a little; they both acted like such lone wolves sometimes with the whole trained-assassins-with-mysterious-pasts facade, that he couldn’t resist poking fun at their domestic bliss.

“Well, well, what are you love birds….oh”

Tony stopped short. He had indeed caught Natasha and Clint in the middle of a pretty intimate embrace but he hadn’t expected that embrace to include Bruce as well. The good doctor lay with his head in Tasha’s lap while Clint sat beside her with his arm around her shoulders. And it soon became apparent why Tony hadn’t heard Bruce interject in the conversation: Tasha had been running her fingers through his hair, and the tired scientist look entirely blissed out. He had only opened one eye at the sound of the door opening, but now that he saw tony he opened the other, and blushed slightly. 

“Oh, hey Tony…. How are those experiments on the new alloy for the suit going?”

“Uh, they’re going well; thanks for your help earlier by the way” Tony answered, still a little dumbfounded, “But uh, what’s—what’s going on here” he said, gesturing vaguely to encompass the three of them and their canoodling. Clint smirked while Natasha just raised an eyebrow

“I’m watching Sean Connery impersonate an incompetent secret agent with my boyfriends.”

“And I,” Clint added, “am watching what most people agree to be a classic piece of cinema with my boyfriend and girlfriend.”

“What they said” Bruce piped up, closing his eyes again as Tasha resumed her ministrations. 

Tony took it all in and then nodded, “Fair enough.”

“What are you doing here?” Tasha asked in return

“Well I was coming to gloat over the fact that I knew you and Clint were sleeping together—“

“But then you were wrong?” Clint asked with far too much smugness.

“Hey, I was just half wrong, I was also half right! Which leads me to my next point which is how long has this been going on?”

“Goodbye Tony.” Natasha said and Tony would’ve protested but, really when Black Widow told you to fuck off you did so post haste. Even if you were a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.

————————————————-

After Tony had gone they sat in silence for a while until Bruce came out of his scalp massage induced stupor to ask,

“How long do you think till he tells everyone?”

“Not long at all knowing Tony” Clint said, “But it’s not like they’ll care.”

“Yeah I know it’s just—it was nice, having this be our secret.”

“There’s still plenty they don’t know. All we need is a T.V. for the bedroom and a couple of Tony-proof locks for the door.”

“That might take a while to design” Bruce chuckled, “I’ll start right away.”

They settled down again and continued to watch the movie. Bruce nearly purred when Tasha found a particularly pleasant spot behind his ear. 

“You know, I hate to say it, but I kind of agree with Clint. The movie isn’t half bad.”

“Traitor” Tasha said with a smile, pinching his ear.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you” he said, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to it.

“Oh, you will, so you better get working on those locks.”


End file.
